


What She Has

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia is jealous of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Has

Connor and Abby stood close together, leaning unconsciously together. They were sharing workspace, easily dancing around each other and sharing tools.  
They didn't even seem to notice the closeness, it being so normal for them.

They stopped for a few minutes and Connor tossed her a sandwich from his satchel, leaning up against the bench. They ate companionably, sharing a can of soft drink and arguing about their growing dinosaur collection before returning to work.

Connor finished first and spent a few minutes fiddling with the edges of Abby's work, handing her tools and watching over her shoulder. She finally let him drag her away about fifteen minutes later, packing their things and sliding off her stool.

Connor wrapped his arm around Abby, stroking a gentle hand down her arm and they wandered to the doorway, waving goodbye to the remaining staff.

Jenny watched them from the balcony, face sad. God she wanted nothing more than to have what Abby did.


End file.
